Thermosetting film-forming coating compositions are often cured at elevated temperatures, such as at 350° F. Curable thermosetting coating compositions are widely used in the coatings industries, such as in the automotive and the industrial coatings industries. Such coating compositions desirably have sufficient durability to maintain their appearance and provide protection during the lifetime of a coated article. Thermosetting compositions may be based on epoxy, polyester, or acrylic materials that are then crosslinked to render compositions thermosetting. Such crosslinkers or curing agents include materials such as amines and hydrides, melamines, and blocked or non-blocked isocyanates. These crosslinking agents may be toxic or otherwise detrimental to use. As such, alternative crosslinking materials may be beneficial.